Kids Next Door: The Mask
by Drakehellman
Summary: Takes place after Operation Zero where two unlikely people become two unlikely allies.  The Mask is copywritted to me.


"So, what do you have that will help with the destruction of the Kids Next Door?" Father asked the stranger.

"It's not Grandfather, if that's what you're implying, no, it's something far more simpler than that, here, I shall show you" the stranger in the Chinese mask said, pulling out a similar mask and handing it to Father.

"Oh goody, another mask" proclaimed Father, sounding uninterested "And what does it do?"

"Try it on, you may be pleased with the result" replied The Mask, as others called him.

Father decided to do so, putting the mask on "I don't see what the…" although, his voice was drained "Master"

The Mask gave a quick chuckle back "Indeed, it's a rather simple thing, controlling one with my master mask, that is, as long as they wear the mask, which of course, they will have no choice in the matter" he laughed as Father was now under his control. He, however, also noticed the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, whom spoke to The Mask.

"What have you done with Father?" they asked, sounding rather annoyed with The Mask.

"The same thing I shall be doing to you very shortly" and with rather swift movement, me moved towards the children, placing a mask on two of them at first.

At that point, the other three attempted to help get the masks off, although, whilst they were preoccupied, The Mask proceeded in masking the other three.

After the success in doing so, and now having the Delightful Children From Down The Lane under his power too, went on with his next step, to first mask all the villains, but to do so was going to be much harder than he had first anticipated "Perhaps I shall get Father to call a meeting…that should work wonders…yes, a meeting to gather them all together…" he turned to Father who was standing there, much like a zombie "Well, what are you waiting for? Call up a meeting" The Mask ordered to Father.

"Masks can control one, and soon, everyone will know so"

"And what about us master?" the Delightful Children From Down The Lane asked The Mask.

"Oh, don't worry" The Mask then handed them masks "If you come across anyone who is unmasked, make sure they get masked"

Father, on the other hand, was already getting a meeting together for the villains "I have called this meeting together for The Mask, to introduce him into our villainous organization" Father said in his normal sounding voice, but still being controlled by The Mask.

"The Mask? What kind of loony goes by the name of The Mask?" Mr. Boss spoke up first.

"Yeah! And where's the food!?" the Toiletnator spoke up as well, only to get awkward looks from the other villains.

"And speaking of which, what's up with that mask?" Nightbrace added in.

"Allow me to answer that one" replied The Mask whom was standing right behind Nightbrace, holding a mask in his hand "You see, he's my slave, which is ironic, because you're going to become one too" he chuckled as he grabbed Nightbrace by the back of the head and slapped a mask on him, before giving him a few masks.

"What kind of power is that?" the Crazy Cat Lady asked.

"It's a relatively simple power, but a powerful one too, it may not be as powerful as Grandfather's power, but regardless, this is just as good" replied The Mask as the Crazy Cat Lady was masked too.

"This is getting crazy! I'm outta here!" Chad spoke up, who was being a body guard alongside Cree, although, before he could get anywhere, The Mask had managed to mask him too.

"Afraid that's no longer a choice, for you see, the Kids Next Door will be destroyed, and you all will have no choice but to obey me in doing so" replied The Mask.

Before long, all the villains were masked, including Cree, well, almost all but for the Toiletnator, who was hiding for the time being "This time, I shall succeed in doing what Grandfather failed to do, destroy the book of Knd, and destroy the Kids Next Door"

The Mask had sent his lackeys to take on the Kids Next Door and one by one, turning them all into The Mask's lackeys too.

However, before long, Sector V and the Moon Base were the only ones who hadn't been affected yet, where Nigel spoke to his team-mates "The Mask is turning everyone into his lackeys, and it's up to us to stop them, alright team, are you ready for this?"

"More than ready Numbuh One" replied Abigail.

"But, what does he want?" asked Hoagie.

"It seems he wants the book of Knd, he wants to destroy it as well as destroying the Kids Next Door" replied Nigel.

Although, their discussion was cut short by the intrusion of Stickybeard and his pirate crew, whom were all masked.

"Numbuh Five isn't liking this at all" Abigail spoke up as the five of them attempted to fight them off, only to have Abigail masked first, and one by one, the others, all apart from Kuki, who, just seemed to scream quickly and rushed off to the ship, as that was her only choice at the moment, although, before she could start up the ship, she saw the Toiletnator "You again!" and without second thoughts, she started to beat him up.

Although, she did stop to realize he wasn't masked, where the Toiletnator just groaned "What happened?"

"Um, how come you're not wearing a mask?" Kuki asked him.

"I managed to escape silly" replied the Toiletnator "But please, can I come with you to wherever it is you're going?"

"Alright, but I'm in charge!" Kuki ordered back.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me again"

Kuki started up the ship and started to pilot it off, heading for the Moon Base "You can fly?" the Toiletnator asked her.

"Of course I can silly, it's easy" replied Kuki as they got closer to the Moon Base before docking.

The two exited the ship and looked around "Thank goodness you're here, where are the others?" asked Numbuh 362, aka Rachel.

"They've all been masked" replied the Toiletnator.

"You!" Rachel then proceeded to attack the Toiletnator, when Kuki stopped her.

"Um, he's a friend, he's not going to hurt anyone" she told Rachel.

"Alright, fine, so far, we'll need all the help we can get so at the moment, you're on our side, but us kids are in charge, got it?" Rachel asked him.

The Toiletnator just nodded back as they followed Rachel to the briefing room.

"Aright, The Mask is after the book of Knd again, but this time, something that Grandfather had apparently failed to do, destroy us Kids Next Door" Rachel told Kuki and the Toiletnator.

"So, how do we stop him?" asked Kuki.

"I think I know! It's that freaky mask he has on, I think that controls the other masks" added in the Toiletnator.

"Yeah, that does sound about right, problem is this though, we've got no one that can really take on The Mask" replied Rachel "Well, all except you two…you think you're up to the challenge?"

"Of course we are, besides, I need to get my Rainbow Monkey from the tree house, I forgot him" Kuki told them.

"There's no time for Rainbow Monkeys, The Mask is dangerous which is why you must destroy his mask, and as much as I hate to say it, the Toiletnator here, will be an exceptional addition to our team at this point in time" replied Rachel.

"Fine, come on" Kuki told the Toiletnator in an annoyed tone, heading to an escape pod. The two were then shot out, back down to Earth, where The Mask was still searching for the book of Knd, but still, with no luck at all.

Kuki and the Toiletnator got out of the escape pod "So, um, what's the plan?" asked the Toiletnator.

"Hmm, I guess we should try and battle The Mask" replied Kuki, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, but we'll loose, wont we?"

Kuki was now starting to regret it all "Yeah, you're right, we can't win against him"

Although, the Toiletnator did seem a little more serious now "Don't think like that, we're the only ones that can stop him, and we will do it, well, I'm pretty sure anyway"

"Are you sure we can?" Kuki asked back.

"Well, kinda…I mean, he's got eleventy million others masked…"

Although, they were cut short by the rest of Sector V, who were masked and under The Mask's power "Looks like we have no choice now" the Toiletnator continued.

But before they could get ready, more villains appeared who were still masked "Uh-oh" commented Kuki and before long, both her and the Toiletnator were seen running away from the group.

The Mask, though, decided to take things into his own hands and appeared before them "Going somewhere?" he chuckled.

"Release our friends!" Kuki was the first to speak.

The Mask just laughed back "Me? Taking orders from a kid? I think not!" he proceeded to mask Kuki, only to have the Toiletnator strike back with his toilet paper attack, attaching it to the mask and pulling.

The Mask grabbed the toilet paper and tried to pull it off his mask, where as Kuki helped the Toiletnator by pulling as well, to try and get the mask off.

There was a bit of struggle before Kuki and the Toiletnator managed to actually pull the mask off, as it fell to the ground and shattered "My mask! It's been shattered into eleventy billion pieces!" The Mask cried out.

The others were snapped out of their trance "So, did we do it?" asked the Toiletnator.

"I think so" replied Kuki as they remained on their guard.

The masks all fell off and shattered on impact with the ground, freeing them all, however, at that point, all the kids turned on the adults, all except for Kuki and the Toiletnator "We won" Kuki spoke up.

"Cool, I'm a hero! No wait…" the Toiletnator said, seeming a bit confused.

Kuki, though, did turn on the Toiletnator "Once an adult, always an adult" where she tackled him and started to beat him up.

Meanwhile, The Mask gathered up his mask and had taken off before the Kids Next Door could take care of him, although, whether they would see him again or not was unclear, but what was clear was that the Kids Next Door were safe…for now…

The End


End file.
